For a mobile terminal, it usually cannot achieve a blurring effect of the background in an optical mode due to the limitation of its size. In order to blurring-process the background of an image, in an existing technology, two cameras may be adopted to capture a photo respectively. One of the two photo is selected as the imaging photo, and depth information of the imaging photo is calculated based on the other of the photo. Then, a blurring process is performed for the background of the imaging photo according to the depth information.
However, in the case of dark light environment, the imaging effect of the imaging photo is poor, and meanwhile the depth information is not accurate enough, resulting in poor effect of the blurring-processed photo.